The Forgotten Prince
by Chibi Shinigami
Summary: A Vampire Count is after the Forgotten Prince D’s twin brother that appears every 100 to 150 years. Will D be able to save his brother ? Or will it Be the other way around ? Part 2 in The Forgotten Prince trilogy.
1. I know your secret

The Forgotten Prince  
Chapter1: I know you secret  
It was midday and the vampire hunter know as D was riding on an old dirt country road, that only two people other than himself knew about. He was headed for what loomed ahead, an old ruined castle.  
  
"Doesn't it feel good to be home, huh D?" The symbiot on the hunter's left hand spoke up.  
  
D gave no response; he was only here for one thing and would be glad to get it over with. As the Hunter looked at the site that lie be for him, his memories began to stir in his head. Of the times he spent with his parents, the carefree days of his youth and his twin brother. D and his younger brother were complete opposite. They were as different as day and night.  
  
The lone hunter's mind began to wonder to the last time meeting with his brother. His bother was suffering from depression again. No one in the tavern might have noticed but he did. The sunglasses his younger brother wore could no mask his feelings that D could so easily read on his brother's face. Maybe if his brother wasn't born as the…  
  
"D!" The symbiot shouted cause the hunter to wake from his daydream.  
  
D blinked his eyes a few times he found that he was in front of the castle's doors.  
  
"You know I could have let you run right in to the castle but messing up the little daydream of yours was much more fun!" the symbiot said joyfully.  
  
D said noting as he dismounted from his horse and tied up the animal by a tree.  
  
"So what was is about?" the symbiot leered.  
  
D entered the castle paying no mind to the symbiot .He walked up the stairs and down the large hallway.  
  
" O so you're going to let me guess huh?"  
  
D gave a quick glance in to each room as he walked down the hallway, all were cover in dust.  
  
" So thinking about some girl hmm?"  
  
  
Still the hunter said nothing and traveled down the hallway.  
" O come on now tell me please!" The symbiot whined.  
  
"It's noting." D told him coming to rest at a pair of closed doors.  
  
"O." Was the simple response of the symbiot. He knew what the hunter was think and decided to leave his wise cracking for a later time.  
  
Opening the door he found that he was in his twin's room. D's eyes widened at what he saw. Upon the walls of his brother's room was carved writing on the walls. On one was written forgotten on another prince and yet still another I know. D was shocked to say the lest. Who could have done this? Walking up to the wall that said forgotten on it the hunter took off his left glove hand and raised his hand palm face up.  
  
"What a was of marble." The symbiot grumbled.  
  
"Just tell me when this happen." D told him.  
  
"About an hour."  
D's brows came tighter, someone was after his brother. D let out a low growl. Realization entered his mind it was almost time to have their centennial talk .The perfect time to strike agents the younger dampire.  
  
"D, clam down.' The symboit said feeling the anger in its host.  
  
D mumbled something to himself as he went about the business he had come hear to do.  
  
"D, are you all right?" The symbiot asked hoping not to be met with a sharp word. The hunter completely ignored him. It was then he feared. The symboit knew when to keep its mouth shout and this was one of those times. When D was in a mood like this, he knew that no one could get him out of it.  
  
Finally finding the pair of sunglasses in his brother's top draw .The hunter exited the room and began his decent down the hallway. After he reached the bottom of the stairwell he turned to the closed doors that lead to the outside world. When he was meet with another shock. On the back of the doors was carved :I know your secret hunter. Don't fear I only want your brother. Till we meet again Prince D.  
  
"D?" The symboit asked weakly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
" You know we could go to Girir."  
  
D shook his head opening the door. "I don't want him to know about this."  
  
"But he has a right D." The symboit said concern in his voice.  
  
"No I don't want him to worry." D said.  
  
Walking back to his horse, the hunter mounted it and headed southwest.  
  
"No, this we do alone."  
  
"I was afraid you say that."  
End chapter 1 


	2. To be human

Chapter2:  
  
To be human  
  
The sun was setting and Count Bombay was just waking up form his daylong sleep. Count Bombay was a unusual vampire mind you. Unlike most vampires who preferred sleeping in a coffin Count Bombay slept in a bed. Bombay combed out his long blond hair which he placed in a lose ponytail. The vampire then went to the far end of his bedchamber where a full-length mirror was placed.   
  
The mirror was very old as well as valuable but that was not why Count Bombay owned it. It served as a symbol of what he would become, human. Count Bombay for as long as he could remember wanted to become human. He lived as a human as much as he could. Most of the count servants were human or have mix blood. Count Bombay looked into the mirror there was no reflection. His lips twisted into in to a smile. Soon after waiting and research for so long the Forgotten Prince would appear in a few days and his dream of becoming human.  
  
There was knock on the on the Count Bombay's chamber doors.  
  
"Enter."  
  
Jacinta walked in she was a short woman with dark hair. She blushed at the sigh before her. Count Bombay was wearing nothing more than a pair of black silk pajama bottoms. His emerald green eyes look at her intensely. "Well? He asked. Walking over to her.  
  
" Um…" she began still blushing. " The hunter is heading southwest. My Count."  
  
" Good, good." he smiled. "Is he traveling with anyone?"   
  
"No, My Count." Jacinta said.  
  
" Please leave me now." Count Bombay told her.  
  
Jacinta bowed and walked out of the room, leaving Count Bombay to get dressed.   
  
As the count got dressed his mind began to wonder to the last time the Forgotten Prince was sighted. It was at a little no name town. He had hesitated then, testing the Forgotten Prince. He had ordered his men to set the taverns where the prince was staying on fire. He had not wanted to harm any and order his men to save the inhabatants if the fire got out of control. In Count Bombay's eyes the Prince had passed by with flying colors. The only thing that bothered the count was that if he had acted a hundred and fifty years a go he could have achieved his dream then insed of now and it would be now.  
  
Count Bombay now dress in green Victorian style clothing, walked out of his room and down the hallway. He stopped suddenly half way between the began of the hallway and his thorn room. When he saw something out of the corner of his eye. "Come out Jior. I have no time for your games."  
  
Jior stepped out of the shadows. He had pale skin paler then Count Bombay's. He had long black hair that just stopped at his knees. His eyes were blue with red pupils. His ears, which for the moment where cover most by his hair, were long and pointed the tips pointing throw the mass of, black hair. Five silver hoops were piced in each of his ears.  
Jior smirked at the count.  
  
" You're fooling yourself Bombay." Jior teased.  
  
The Count said noting.  
  
Jior smirk to himself. Flicking his right foot a dagger came out of his boot, He caught it. Then faster then a human eye could see it he throw at the count. Count Bombay pulled out the dagger that was imbedded in is right hand. He had gone to chath it even though he knew he couldn't.  
  
" Your skill have not decreased I see." Count Bombay smiled. "I would expect nothing less from my most skilled warrior."  
Jior shrug his shoulder. " Bombay you know going after the forgotten Prince is suicide."  
"Don't want you to be human?"  
  
Jior gave a laugh that smacked the back of the count " You know me too well Bombay!" Jior then turn to the count, his strange eyes look at him seriously. " You know you'll probably die, Anthony."  
  
" I know, but I can die in peace knowing that I at lest tried to make my dream come true. How make men can say that?"   
  
"You are a strange one Bombay." With that said Jior went back into the shadows he had come from.   
  
"I know." Count Bombay said to no one. He continued his trek down the hall.  
End chapter2- 


	3. Walking Down Memory Lane and Double head...

A.N.: I would like to thank everyone for reviewing. ^_^  
Chapter 3:  
  
Walking Down Memory Lane and Double headed trackers  
  
(Dream/flashback)  
  
D walked around the woodland area. Sunlight weaved between the leaves of the maple trees that surrounded the hunter. D breathed in the woodland scent causing him to relax. A small smile graced his lips then, thou it faded away as soon as he heard a slight noise from above him.  
  
"Don't even think about it." D stated to the forest.  
  
In front of D was a large oak. On one of the tree's lower branches was a man. He looked almost like D. His long brown hair was tied in a looses ponytail, his bangs hanged on either side of his face. Dark sunglasses were perched on his nose. He also wore a white shirt and black leather pants. Black ankle boot cover his feet. He leaned against the trunk of the tree.  
  
"Try what D?" he asked the hunter smirking.  
  
"One of your pranks little brother."   
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about." D's little brother said as he flicked a small object into the brushes that instantly turned blue when it came in contact with the object.  
  
D turned his head toward the bush that was now blue and raised an eyebrow at it.  
  
"Um.. Ah …" The younger twin said trying to think of an excuse.  
  
D began to head back toward the village where he and his brother were staying. His ears twitched as he heard his brother jump down from the tree and walked up to him. Both twins then walked out of the woodland and were heading back when the younger twin stopped. D stopped as well as soon as he noticed that his younger brother was behind him.  
  
"D?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
" Do you…I mean …what I'm trying to say…" The younger dampier chocked out trying to find the right words.  
  
"Am I angry at you for trying to pull that prank on me? No I am not angry at you, brother," D said as he interrupted his younger brother.  
  
"Ya, there's that to, but.."  
  
"Then what?"   
  
D's younger brother brows came together. A sadden look came across his handsome features. A tear escaped from his hidden eyes.  
  
" Do you hate me?"  
  
(End dream /flashback)  
  
D woke up from the dream. He ran a hand threw his hair. "It wasn't a dream." he thought to him self. It was a lost memory. "Why did he ask if I hate him?" Everything was so jumbled up. The hunter took a deep breath and cleared his mind. First where was he? He was in a small town call Water Lily at an inn. As his mind cleared more, the hunter began to remember the last three days. His search had gotten him nowhere but dead ends. Letting out a sigh he rolled over tomorrow was another day and the Innkeeper told him that he would have the best tracker in town for him, to help on his journey. It was late and the hunter decided it would be best if he could get some sleep.  
(The next day)   
  
The hunter found himself out side the small inn .He was waiting for the Innkeeper and the tracker the man had promised him. He hated to admit it but he did need help on this mission. D's patience was running thin, the Innkeeper had said that he would be hear with the tracker at the stroke of dawn, it was vastly approaching noon.  
  
"D I say we leave. We've waited long enough and we can reach Girir in a day or two." The symbiot begged the hunter.  
  
"No, I said we were doing this alone." D said as he narrowed his eyes.  
  
"You know you're as stubborn as a mule."  
  
"I know. You also know if we go to Girir and explain everything that has happen to him he's going to get worried and.." The hunter shook his head. " I don't know what will happen."  
  
" D… He has a right to know what's going on." The symbiot said in a low voice, they could hear the Innkeeper coming.   
  
The Innkeeper was a tall man almost as tall as D himself. He had short black hair and a beard. He wore simple peasant clothing. Over his right shoulder was a sack. Whatever was in that sack was alive and was trying to get out?  
  
"I'm sorry about the wait Mr. D." The Innkeeper said.  
  
"That's all right." The hunter told him  
  
"Still I'm sorry." The Innkeeper told him. "Now about that tracker." With that said the Innkeeper placed the sack on the ground by the hunter feet and open it. To the surprise of the hunter a small cat came out, it was a calico. D stared at the small cat when he realized that the animal had two heads that were fussed together.  
  
"His name is Double-Header." The Innkeeper told him. "Might look a little freaky but he's the best tracker in town."  
  
The little cat looked up at D with it four eyes.  
  
"Well if you can tame him that is." The Innkeeper said showing the hunter his hand. A cloth that was soaked with the Innkeepers blood was wrapped around it.  
  
D gave the Innkeeper a nod of understanding. He was just about to go pick up the cat when he noticed that the animal in question was rubbing up against his leg.  
  
"Well would you look at that? He's never done that before."  
  
D picked up the cat, which began to nuzzle the hunter's gloved left hand.  
  
"Must have picked up some fish when you had that glove on." The Innkeeper told the hunter.  
  
D placed the cat on the ground. "What do you want for him?"  
  
The Innkeeper shook his head. "Take him please, just find him a home that would take good care of him, would be payment enough."  
  
D nodded his thanks and went back to his horse. Going to one of the side pouches he took out a sliver of marble from one of the carved letters from his brother's room. He held it for the cat to sniff. Double -Header took a sniff with each of it noses. After getting the scent the cat turned around and sniffed the air.  
  
"Meow." Each head said as if he was trying to tell D that he had found what he was looking for. The hunter mounted his horse and followed the cat out of town.  
  
"Great so now were following a cat." The symbiot spoke up.  
  
"I have a feeling that he'll find who or what were looking for." D told him.  
  
Just as the hunter past the shadow of a tree two eyes suddenly appeared they were blue with red pupils, it was Jiro. Jiro's head and shoulders emerged from the shadow. He had been watching the hunter.  
  
"Do you want to be human?" Count Bombay's words ran threw his head.  
  
A sad look came over the mix-bloods face, his strange eyes became down cast. "To be human…" He dissolved back into the shadow.  
  
"To be accepted…."  
End chapter 3 


	4. Two Princes

Chapter4:   
  
Two Princes  
  
It was Mid-day, the sun glistened on the vampire hunter's sword. Blood trickled along the sword's edge. D's prey tried to swallow the lump in his throat but the pressure of the sword against his throat restricted him from doing so.  
  
"Tell me who is after the forgotten prince?" D asked his voice devoid of emotion.  
  
The Man could feel the hunter's eyes bore into him.  
  
"A vampire by the name of Count Bombay." He said.  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Count Bombay is after your brother because… he want to be human."  
  
D's eyes widened slightly at the word brother. Apparently this Count Bombay was well informed.  
  
The man continued. "Not only will he make himself human, but all of his mix blood servants as well."  
  
"You know that is just a myth." D told the man.  
  
" If what Count Bombay says is true then I will try it so that my Abby can have a normal life. Tell me hunter what would you do in my position?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
A moment of silence passed between the two, a single drop of blood from the blade of the sword fell on to the ground .  
  
" And what of you? Do you want to be human?' D asked  
  
" I have no desire to be human. I have been this way since the day I was born and I will be this way when I die. My parents loved each other; with that love they made me .It doesn't matter that I am of mix blood but my daughter, my poor Abby. She doesn't care that she is of mix blood either. Thou it pains me too see my daughter come home ever day with tears in her eyes form being teased."  
  
D was moved by the man's words. Looked over the man he wondered what a kind man like him could work for the count .The man in question had short messy red hair that came just past his ears. His eyes were a yellow-green the pupils were slighted. His dress was that of a farmer. D gave a small sniff taking in the man's scent. He was ½ human and ½ …. D eyes grew wide the man that stood before him was ½ cat genie. It was impossible for someone to be half cat genie or any part for that matter.  
  
"By the look on your face I guess you realized that I'm ½ cat genie."  
  
"Yes, but …" D said then stopped in mid sentence. Pain ripped threw the hunter's body causing him to fall to the ground.  
  
The man stared down at D, the sword no longer at his neck. His instincts told him to run from the danger of the hunter. Thou his better judgment got the better of him. He kneeled down by the hunter who was now shaking in pain.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked D.  
  
D turned his head up to look at the man. He was sweating profusely, his eyes were glowing an intense blue, and his fangs were slowly emerging. His mouth formed word but no sound came out.  
  
"Don't worry my farm is not far from here."   
  
D nodded his head weakly acknowledging the man. Just then the hunter's eyes grew wide and he tore off his gloves. The red hair man watched in horror as D began to empty his stomach of blood, food and bile. Thou this is not what made the man eyes go wide. What made his eyes go wide was the fact the hunter's left hand seemed to be throwing up as well.  
  
Double-Header who up until know was sitting in a near by tree jump down from his napping and bounded over to his' owner. The two-headed cat began to lick D's face as well as left hand. The little cat was obviously considered about its master.  
  
The cat-eyed man summoned up his bravery and turned over the hunter's left hand. He was greeted by the face of the symbiot that looked about as much in bad shape as D was.  
  
"Well you don't see that every day." he said to the cat with a laugh.  
  
"Meow." each head gave as it replied.  
  
"Great I'm talking to a cat. Um.. hunter? "  
  
D and his symbiot had passed out but were still shaking.  
  
"O boy." he said to himself.  
  
He then spotted D's horse an idea formed in the man's head. Picking up the fallen hunter, he walked to the horse and placed the hunter on the animals back. He then took the reins and led the horse back to his farm. On the farmhouse porch was a woman in a yellow sundress. Her long blond hair was done up in a bun, her bluish gray eyes went wide as she saw what her husband was bring in.  
  
"Edger, what happen?" She asked.  
  
"I don't really know daisy but we better get him inside." Edger told his wife.  
  
"Don't you mean them?"  
  
"What?" Edger said as he looked behind him.   
  
There on the back of the Hunter horse was D who looked a bit better. But next to the hunter was another man. He looked just like D, his eyes were closed, his hair fanned out around him. He wore a white shirt and black leather pants and black leather ankle boots.  
  
The ½ Cat genie's eyes grew wide three words escaped his lips.  
  
"The Forgotten Prince."  
  
End chapter 4 


	5. The truth

Chapter 5:  
  
The truth  
  
Notes: ***** = scene change   
  
AN: I've lost my beta reader so, I'm sorry if any thing is spelled wrong. Just leave a little note in the review and I'll fix it latter . So if there are no chapters for a while It just means I'm still looking for a new beta reader. Thank you now on to chapter 5.  
  
The Forgotten Prince woke up; he brought his hand up to his face no sunglasses. He smelled the air around him, cows chickens wheat, manure; he made a face.  
  
" O your up!" came a little girl's voice. The Forgotten Prince turn his head toward the girl's voice his eyes still close.  
  
" Could you do me a big favor? Could you go to where my brother's horse is and get my sunglasses? I think it's in, the right side pouch."   
  
"Sure is it the big ugly horse?"  
  
The Forgotten Prince chuckled." Yep that's the one."  
  
"Okay, be right back."  
  
The Forgotten Prince waited till she was gone and made sure no one else was in the room .He they slowly open his eyes. Looking around the room it was plain as was to be suspected. He concentrated long enough on his brother and felt that he was safe. The Forgotten Prince then let out the breath he was holding. The Forgotten Prince knew that nine times out of ten he found his brother bleeding, dieing, being chased after by women, ect. It was good to know he was safe for…. once. As he heard the little girl come back he quickly closed his eyes shut once more.  
  
"Is this them?" she asked holding them out.  
  
The Forgotten Prince held out his hand. The little girl placed the sunglasses in his hand.  
  
He smiled at her " Yes these are them." He then put them on without opening his eyes.  
  
Now being able to see with out anyone being able to see his eyes. He looked at the little girl. She had reddish blond hair that was done up in pigtails. Her left eye was yellow green and silted like her father while her right eye was bluish-gray like her mothers. The little girl wore a blue sundress.  
  
" Now who should I thank?" He asked smiling.   
  
"My name's Abby."  
  
"Well Abby thank you, now what time is it?" The Forgotten Prince asked.  
  
"Breakfast time!" Abby replied, happily.   
  
"Well then how about I make some breakfast. As thanks for getting my sunglasses. Eggs and bacon sound good?"  
  
"Ya! I'll show you where all the stuff is."  
  
Abby lead the Forgotten Prince to the pantry and showed him where everything was.  
  
Out in the field Abby's parents were working. Edger sniffed the air, eggs and bacon? Someone was cooking, maybe it was his wife? No, wait she was coming towards him.  
  
"Edger do you smell that?" asked Daisy, when she approached her husband.  
  
"Ya, I think one of our guest are up." Edger told her.  
  
As they walked back to there home the smell increase and their mouths began to water. They walked in and found their daughter at the table eating. They also saw that there were two plates for them as well.  
  
" I hope you don't mind." Came a voice.  
  
Daisy and Edger came face to face with the Forgotten Prince.  
  
' I wanted to thank your daughter for getting my sunglasses. So I hope you don't mind that I made breakfast." he said smiling at the two.  
  
" NO…of course not your highness." Edger said wide-eyed.  
  
"Please don't call me that, oh where can I find my brother?" The forgotten Prince asked  
  
"Second floor third room on the right." Daisy told him.  
  
"Thank you, now please, eat up." He said as went to go fetch his brother.  
  
" Mmm this is really good!" Daisy said. She had not expected a prince to be able to cook.  
  
"What do you think Abby?" Edger asked his daughter.  
  
" It's yummy!"  
  
"That's good to hear." All heads true to the forgotten prince and his brother who were coming down the stairs.   
  
" How do you feel, hunter?" Edger asked.  
  
" I feel fine." D told the man as he sat down. " And my name is D."  
  
The Forgotten Prince placed a plate down for his brother; he then sat down and began to eat as well.  
  
"Mommy may I go show the forgotten prince our farm?" Abby asked her mother.  
  
" Well I don't know? You'll have to ask him." Daisy told her daughter.  
  
"Would you like to see our farm?" Abby asked.  
  
" Of course." The Forgotten Prince said with a smile.  
  
D, Daisy and Edger watch the little girl leave with the hunter's brother.  
  
" Um excuse me D." Daisy said  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well what is your brother's name?"  
  
**************  
  
"You mean you don't have name?" Abby asked. The little girl was showing the Forgotten Prince her favorite horse that had just give birth to a little colt.  
  
***************  
  
"It is true my brother doesn't have a name." D stated.  
  
"But why not?" Edger asked.  
  
"During the time when we were born it was traditional for the mother's to name their children. My mother detested my brother. Where she could find love in her heart for me but could not for my brother. My mother had never realized that she had given birth to twins."  
  
*************  
  
What's it like to have a twin?" Abby asked.  
  
The forgotten prince thought for a second. " Well its like always having a playmate or knowing that you would never be alone." He tired explaining in a way that a little girl would under stand.  
  
"Cool! I wish I had a twin! " She said smiling up at the man.  
  
*************  
  
" I think someone would know if they had twins or not?" Daisy said mostly to her self.  
  
" My brother and I are what is referred to as symbiotic twins. One twin is the "host" twin while the other is the "symbiot" twin. Symbiotic twins are very rare most ether die at birth or go insane." D had to close his eyes for a moment then He had once met a pair of symbiotic twins that had gone insane. They eventual committee suicide to be away from one another. The hunter then turned his head toward Edger. " I remember faintly that you turn my left hand over while I was ill, is that not correct?"  
  
Edger nodded his head.  
  
"That is my brother's true from he is very ashamed of it." D told them.  
  
Edger's eyes went wide. The thing on the hunter's left hand was his brother!  
  
" We can separate the way we do because of a miss worded witch's spell. Around that time the forgotten prince myths started to emerge"  
  
"You mean that your brother can't turn creatures of the night into humans?" Edger asked hopefully  
  
The hunter shock his head no.  
  
Just then the kitchen clock rang noon.  
  
" O my god Jiro!" Edger exclaimed.  
  
" Who?" D asked.  
  
"Jiro works for the Count Bombay. I'm not sure what he doses. We've been friends for a long time. He comes over every day at noon for lunch. If he finds your brother here then…" He let the sentence hang.  
  
***************  
  
" O come on I've got to call you something." Abby said she was showing the Forgotten Prince the cattle.  
  
"How about F.P.?" He asked her.  
  
She gave him a raspberry.  
  
" I guess not." he said with a chuckle.  
  
" Well what does your brother call you?" Abby asked. His brother had to call him something.  
  
"Well let's see." He began to think." He calls me little brother or brother but for the most part he calls me idiot. "  
  
Abby laughed. "Your funny."  
  
The Forgotten Prince thought for a moment. " Sym how about that?" he asked her "I am the symbiot twin after all." he thought to himself.  
  
"Ya, that's much better then F.P!" Abby said smiling.  
  
The newly name Sym smiled at the girl, but then his face grew stern as a longhaired man seem to appear from the shadow of a tree.  
  
"Jiro!" Abby cried running up and hugged the man.  
  
Jiro smiled at the little girl. "Why don't you tell you're father that I'm here?"  
  
Abby nodded her head and ran off to tell her father that Jiro was here.  
  
Jiro's eyes then rested on Sym. "So you're The Forgotten Prince."  
  
"Yes. What do you want?" Sym said narrowing his eyes.  
  
" Nothing much Count Bombay wants to have a chat with you."  
  
" What if I refuse?"   
  
Jiro smiled at Sym a glint of mischief appeared in his eyes. Then faster then dampier prince could see, Jiro cross the distance between them and punch Sym in the stomach, causing him to double over and pass out. "You won't."  
  
Jiro then hosted the unconscious man over his shoulder. Jiro turned his head then as he hared D approaching.  
  
"If you want your brother back then head to the castle due east of here." Jiro told the hunter as he disappeared back into a shadow.  
  
D cruse to himself the Count now had his brother.  
  
End chapter 5-  
  
An: Wow this is the most I've ever wrote for a chapter. If this chapter confuses any one then please leave a review with your question and I will answer it in the next chapter. Thank you. Also Kitala thank you for pointing that out when I get a chase I'll fix it when I get the chance. As always your reviews are welcomed. 


	6. A Count, a Prince and a Shadow Walker

Chapter 6:  
  
A Count, a Prince and a Shadow Walker  
  
An: My beta reader was just on vacation. She's back now. Thank you Kitala anyway. ^_^   
  
Sym began to wake up from his unconscious state. The Forgotten Prince looked around, he was expecting to find himself in a dungeon. Instead he was in a room that was indeed fit for a prince. The floor was made of marble, silken sheet covered the bed. A bejeweled mirror was in the far right of the corner of the room. Sym tried to escape but found himself chained by his right ankle to a wall with an enchanted shackle. All though the chain gave him enough room to more around the room with out discomfort it did prevent him from going out the door or window.  
  
"Guess I'm the bird in the gilded cage." he thought to himself.  
  
Sym then raised his hand to his face to find that he still had his sunglasses. He let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Might as well make the best of it." He said to himself as he tried out the bed.  
  
Just then the door to Sym's "cell" open and Count Bombay stepped in. Sym growled at the man.  
  
" Let see if Jiro got the right twin? Hmmm." he said as he approached Sym. who found that he couldn't move. Count Bombay raised his hand up and took off the prince sunglasses. The Count was met with Sym close eyes shut tight. Count Bombay growled at Sym's smirking face his eyes still shut tight. The count then waved his hand in front of Sym's face causing his eyes to open up. The count smiled at the prince's shocked face. "It' seems that Jiro did get the right twin." Green eyes stared in to pure black one. No irises no pupils just blackness. As well as sadness.  
  
"I will see you later, my prince." Count Bombay said as he left the room with the forgotten prince sunglasses.  
  
Tears escaped Sym's eyes, he felt terrible. His sunglasses were gone; he was left vulnerable. The Forgotten Prince hated his eyes that why was he always kept them hidden .He remember the first time D and him split. Everyone was after of him because of his eyes.  
  
(Else where)  
  
Count Bombay was trying to grasp the situation he was in. His life long dream was coming true. He was going to be human, as well as most of his sevenths. He licked his fangs; soon they would be gone. He could go out in the sun, talk to people. He would be normal.  
  
" You know you'll never be normal Anthony." Jiro voice said.   
  
Count Bombay quickly turned around to see Jiro emerging from a wall that had a shadow case on it. He narrowed his eyes at Jiro. "Why do you say that?"  
  
Jiro crossed his arms. "You will be a human that was once a vampire. Do you really think that you'll be normal?"  
  
"Do you think you will be normal as well?" Count Bombay asked.  
  
Jiro smirked at the count a glint in his strange eyes. " No not in the least Bombay." He began to dizole back into the " Not in the lest Bombay. Not in the least."  
  
He said as he finally disappeared.  
  
The Count was left in the hallway with his thoughts.  
  
Jiro emerged from one of the shadowed walls of the captured prince's room. He saw that the forgotten prince head was down cast, but snapped up as soon as he sensed the intruder.  
  
"What do you want?" He snapped at Jiro, who noticed that his eyes were closed.  
  
" Nothing and you can open your eyes I all ready know about them," Jiro said.   
  
Sym opened up his eyes. "I still want to know what you want?"  
  
" Just to talk."  
  
"You're doing that right now."  
  
Jiro laughed. " A sense of humor and after all you been threw."  
  
"Ya I'm a bundle of laughs."   
  
Jiro face grew stern." What I want to know is if you can turn creatures in the night in to humans?"  
  
Sym's eyes grew wide. "IS THAT WHAT THIS ALL ABOUT!!!! ' Sym yelled at him.  
  
Jiro blinked for a bit. "Um.. Yes."  
  
"I hate that myth!" Sym growled out. The dampier sighed then and rubbed his temples. "No I can't"  
  
" Here." He said handing Sym his sunglasses.  
  
"Thanks." Sym told him.  
  
" I'm Jiro. Always thought those myths were weren't real." He said but something in his eyes betrayed him.  
  
Sym placed his sunglasses on." You wanted to believe them thou and I'm Sym."  
  
" Found me out huh! Sym hmm, I thought The Forgotten Prince didn't have a name?"  
  
Sym gave a halfhearted laugh. " You guys really do your homework. The name I just got. So you want to be human?" Sym asked.  
  
Jiro shrugged one shoulder. " Yes and no."  
  
"O?" Sym said arching one eyebrow.  
  
You're a dampier right?" Jiro asked   
  
Sym shook he head wondering what he was getting at.  
  
" You only have to worry about two side of your heritage. I have to worry about three. So I guess I wanted to be fully human at one time but now after thinking about it I'm happy the way I am." Jiro told him.  
  
"Ah, so why don't you let me go." Sym told him.  
  
"I can't do that." Jiro said  
  
"Why not?" Sym asked.  
  
"It's Bombay who want you not me."  
  
Sym face grew dark as the prospect of escape eluded him.  
  
"But I will talk to Bombay he'll let you go. You can't turn him into a human and that's what he really wants."  
  
"Thanks"  
  
A woman's scream ripped throw the castle.  
  
"What was that?" Sym asked.  
  
"Jacinta." the name escaped Jiro his lips as he disappeared into a nearby shadow.  
  
End chapter 6 - 


	7. Off To Girir

Chapter 7:  
  
Off To Girir   
  
"Ahhh!" D could hear the woman's scream from out side the castle.   
  
The hunter raced in to see what the problem was. D and Double -Header were met with a shock. It seems that every one in the castle was either passed out or severely injured. D walked over to a man that had a terrible shoulder wound, he was barely conscious . The hunter walked over to him.  
  
"Who did this?" D asked leaning down.  
  
"Couldn't see…" He choked out. " Had a golden sword…with red eyes." He added before he finally passed out.  
  
D's eyes grew wide at the description of the attacker's sword. A one of a kind sword that was supposes to be buried under tons of rock. Something was very wrong.   
  
"Double-Header find my brother." he ordered the little cat. After getting the scent the little cat went running up a staircase.  
  
As D explored the castle he saw that no one was truly injured. As he continued to explore He heard two people talking. He followed the sound; it was coming from a hallway. As he entered the hallway a dagger came flying at his head. The hunter caught it effortlessly.  
  
"Sorry about that." A voice came. It was the man that had kidnapped his brother. Behind him was a woman she, was crying.  
  
"What going on here?' D asked.  
  
"Most of the staff has been attacked. As for the count …" Jiro turned to reveal Count Bombay.  
  
He lay on the floor a golden sword pierced through his heart. A note hung around the handle.  
  
"What was going on here?" D thought to himself.  
  
Just then Doubled Header came running up, he had found his brother. The hunter expected Jiro to stop him. The mix blood did nothing but go and comfort the woman.  
  
"Your sword will be able to cut threw your brother's shackle." Jiro told the hunter.   
  
D gave a nod of that's before following Double -Header to a door.   
  
"Little brother are you in there, are you alright?" D asked.  
  
"D, is that you?" came his brother voice.  
  
D tired the door; he found that it was locked. "Stand back." D said calmly.  
  
D unsheathed his sword and with one quick movement the door was sliced in two.  
  
Double -Header ran over to Sym and gave him a lick with both of his heads.  
  
"You couldn't have done that a little more quietly." Sym asked taking the small cat off of him.  
  
With out saying a word D raised up his sword and sliced through the shackle.  
  
"Geez! D next time worn me when you do that!" Sym said wide-eyed.  
  
"Come on where leaving little brother." D said turning around to go.  
  
"Sym."  
  
"What?" D said turning his head and looking over his shoulder.   
  
"My name." He told him waiting for his brother's approval.  
  
D gave his brother a rare smile. " It suits you."  
  
Sym smiled at his brother. Both began to walk out of the castle when Jiro came out of the younger brother shadow.  
  
"Here." he said giving D the note that was attached to the sword. " When I touched the sword it turned to dust, this was the only thing left."  
  
The note read: Girir will be no more.  
  
A dark look came over both brothers' faces   
  
"Is some thing wrong?' Jiro asked.  
  
(In Girir)  
  
"Here you go." The blacksmith said as he handed the little girl a piece of candy.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Douglas." She said with a small smile on her face. She walked back to her mother. Both waved at the blacksmith as they went back to there shopping.  
  
Douglas smiled at the mother and daughter as he went back to his work.   
  
Anna stared at the black smith from across the street. She was just a visitor in the little town and had yet some how found out the towns biggest secret. Her friend Tom who was Anna oldest friend as well as a citizen of Girir from birth stood next to her.  
  
"You know Anna it not nice to stare." He told her.  
  
"I can't help it." She said still starring.  
  
"Yes you can, just look away." He said crossing his arms.  
  
Anna narrowed her eyes at Tom. " Haha very funny Tom. I just can't believe that you're Blacksmith a vampire and that you're all okay with this!"  
  
To be continue in the Vampire of Girir 


End file.
